Manhunt transcript
THE ROOKIE Episode 15 "Manhunt" Transcribed by Pegship Inspirational music plays over an image of the American flag and the LAPD shield. CUT TO WEST standing in the station lobby, where he and NOLAN are obviously filming a recruitment video. WEST Good morning, Officer Nolan. Ready for another exciting day out on the streets of Los Angeles? NOLAN Yep. Coffee? WEST No, thanks, I get all the rush I need from making this beautiful city of ours safer every single day. CHEN enters with a smile. CHEN And you will too if you join the LADP. I mean PD. DIRECTOR Cut! Go again. Another take. CHEN And you will too - Um, I'm sorry. What do I say again? DIRECTOR Cut! NOLAN & WEST LAPD. Another take. DIRECTOR Action. CHEN I do too. And so will you if - as well if you join the LA ... DIRECTOR Cut! NOLAN I need to spit out my gum. Another take. DIRECTOR Action. CHEN, NOLAN, & WEST And that's why we joined the LAPD. The camera pulls back to show that the video is being shown on a screen in the briefing room to the assembled shift officers. GREY presses pause on the video amid laughter from the viewers. GREY L.A.'s finest. NOLAN Okay, guys, I know there were a few stumbles in there, yes, in the beginning, but this is Hollywood, right? They fix that stuff in the editing. I think this video's gonna make the department very proud. GREY Officer Bradford, would you like the honor? BRADFORD Actually, sir, I think that should go to Lopez - the whole thing was her idea. GREY Lopez? LOPEZ There is no promotional video. BISHOP You got punked. GREY brings out a bowl of popcorn and continues to play the video. CHEN (on screen) This sucks. I - This is awful. NOLAN No, you're doing good. WEST Can I get more powder? I'm sweating blocks. NOLAN Can I get a copy of this for my kid? INT. STATION - CARPORT JESSICA RUSSO speaks to a group of officers. She’s wearing a suicide bomb vest and holding a detonator. JESSICA RUSSO We're all gonna die. Right here. Right now. This bomb is packed with C4, ball bearings, screws, broken glass. When this thing goes off, this whole room is gonna turn into a blender. And guess what. If you don't die instantly, you're gonna suffer fatal, secondary infections because I soaked the shrapnel in my own filth. Now, you've all been taught to shoot on sight when you see a bomber, right? But you can't shoot me, because I'm holding a dead man's switch. I let it go, it detonates. So your only shot at survival is to talk me into giving up. But you only have ten words to do it. (to WEST) Go. WEST U-Um, ma'am, you you don't want to do this. RUSSO Boom. (releasing the plunger on the detonator mockup) It's a slaughterhouse in here. (to CHEN) Go. CHEN Uh, my name is Lucy Chen, and - RUSSO Boom. (releasing the plunger) They're IDing you through dental records. BRADFORD lunges forward to grab her. RUSSO Boom. (releasing the plunger) You just got buried in a shoe box. NOLAN I can only imagine the pain you're feeling right now. RUSSO You just got ten more words. INT. STATION - BRIEFING ROOM Out of her vest and in street clothes, RUSSO addresses the cops. RUSSO Okay, so what did you all do wrong? Officer West started mansplaining. Officer Chen wasted time by introducing herself. And Officer Bradford decided to skip words altogether. BRADFORD They're overrated. If I'd been a hair quicker, you'd be singing my praises. RUSSO But you weren't. So that means you fall into the fail category with everybody else except Officer Nolan. What did he do right? BISHOP He expressed empathy. BRADFORD You mean he faked it. RUSSO It doesn't matter if it was real. The only thing that matters is how it comes across. NOLAN Active listening plus empathy leads to a rapport, which leads to influence and ultimately behavioral change. RUSSO Wow, you read my book. NOLAN Twice. RUSSO Oh. Okay, well, I read your file. Actually, I read all of your files, but, um, nothing in your past indicates an ability to communicate with people like that. So why do you think that you're so good at it? NOLAN Because of the training I received from Officer Bishop and Sergeant Grey. RUSSO Boom. (making a button-pushing gesture) You just betrayed our trust by giving me a political answer. Our rapport is ruined, and this room is now a horror movie. INT. STATION - GREY’S OFFICE GREY and RUSSO enter together. GREY Oh, my goodness. I am so embarrassed. RUSSO Oh, no, don't be. You know, if they knew how to do it, then you wouldn't have called me to come in and train them. GREY I still can't believe that you're a private consultant now. I mean, you were such a rock star in the Bureau. RUSSO Oh. How's Luna? GREY Great. And she's pushing me to make a change, too. Dominique's heading off to college, and - RUSSO Well, you should. Look, you know, you you've you've done your 20, you've got the scars to prove it. Go do something new. GREY What? What else is a guy like me gonna do? RUSSO Come work with me. GREY Work for you, you mean. RUSSO Okay, come on. I am not like that. You know that. GREY Thanks, but I am nowhere near ready to have this conversation. RUSSO Well, when you are, the offer will still be there. GREY All right. RUSSO Okay? GREY All right. INT. STATION - ARMORY NOLAN is leaning to watch RUSSO and GREY talking when CHEN comes up. CHEN She's pretty impressive, huh? NOLAN I'll say. WEST Uh, why didn't you tell me she wrote a book about her years on the FBI's hostage rescue team? I would've been so much better prepared. NOLAN How did you not know about it? You know, the Academy Jackson would've been all over that. CHEN Yeah, Officer Jackson is clearly slipping. WEST Okay, no, I'm not. NOLAN Wouldn't matter if you read it or not. I'm simply better than you. WEST Oh, okay. Look, well, I think that she is full of crap. I spent summer vacations running hostage scenarios, and I always beat my brother and saved the hostage. Dad said it was a gift. CHEN Dad shoulda sent you to camp. BISHOP and several other officers rush through the lobby area nearby. NOLAN What's going on? BISHOP Prison transport crashed, loaded with convicts from the courthouse. Come on. BRADFORD Get that gear, Boot. Let's go! CHEN Yeah - BRADFORD Let's go! CHEN Yeah. EXT. WINDING ROAD - CRASH SITE A fleet of patrol cars races up to the crash site, where a bus can be seen at the bottom of a hill, obviously damaged. One of the sheriff’s deputies is staggering up to the road. GREY Hey, what happened here? SHERIFF'S DEPUTY A coyote ran in front of the bus. Graham swerved. We went over. GREY How many people on board? DEPUTY 20 prisoners, two other guards. GREY Did any prisoners get away? DEPUTY I think so. He starts to sway and GREY catches him on the way down. GREY Whoa, whoa, hey. (to the cops) Hey, get down there! Get me a head count. Control, this is 7-L-20 at scene of crash. WEST (seeing a body) I got this one. GREY I'm declaring a city-wide tactical alert. I need multiple RAs, scramble airships, and call additional units from Rampart and North Hollywood. WEST He's dead. GREY I need a hard perimeter set around the crash; assume a ten minute head start. LOPEZ, NOLAN, and WEST find their way to the bus, which is on its side with the windshield shattered. Weapons drawn, they proceed to check inside. NOLAN sees some bushes moving near the site. NOLAN I got something over here, 10:00. LOPEZ Check it out, be careful. (to an injured deputy) Don't move. An ambulance is on its way. Can you give me a sit rep? WOUNDED DEPUTY Seven of them escaped. They got my keys, my gun. They went out through the windshield. LOPEZ All units, be advised, seven prisoners escaped from the bus. At least one is armed. Hang tight. We're gonna get you out of here, okay? NOLAN moves cautiously toward the bushes and spots a blood trail going into them. He follows it and hears heavy breathing, someone struggling. NOLAN Police. Stop! He discovers the source of the sound - a man in a deputy uniform trying to drag himself along on the ground. As NOLAN checks his injuries, he sees that the man’s leg has been severed. NOLAN Hey, take it easy. Easy. Easy. I got you. Come on. I got you. I got you. Easy. 7-Adam-15, I need an RA unit immediately 60 yards east of the crash. 50-year-old male, life-threatening injuries. Okay, just stop moving, all right? Stop moving. GRAHAM ROSS I gotta get help. I gotta get help. NOLAN Shh, shh. Help is here. Help is here. I'm right here. Hey, what's your name? GRAHAM Uh, Graham. NOLAN Graham, I'm John. GRAHAM Am I gonna die? NOLAN No! No, come on. No, you're not gonna die. You're - You're gonna be fine, okay? You're gonna be okay. You just hang on. All right? Okay? Hang on. GRAHAM Okay. O-Okay. INT. PATROL CAR - BRADFORD/CHEN CHEN 7-Adam-19, almost on site. GREY (on radio) Negative, we have at least seven fugitives at large in surrounding neighborhoods. Start a grid search, coordinate with 7-Adam-13, 18, and 26. CHEN spots a man in a tell-tale orange jumpsuit running around a corner. CHEN There! 7-Adam-19, in pursuit of fugitive suspect, heading North on Maple. They pursue, and the man turns and fires a gun at their shop. BRADFORD Down! The man keeps moving toward them, firing as he goes, and once he’s close enough BRADFORD knocks him down with the shop door. BRADFORD Get on your stomach! Get on your stomach! Let's go. Let's go. Hands behind your back. FUGITIVE Okay, okay. EXT. CRASH SITE - BUSHES NOLAN 7-Adam-15, where the hell is my ambulance? GRAHAM Tell her - Tell her - NOLAN Tell who? Tell who? GRAHAM T-Tell her I love her. NOLAN Tell who? Graham, who do you want me to tell? GRAHAM Beth. NOLAN Okay. He watches as GRAHAM dies. Sitting back, he takes a moment, but is then attacked from behind by a fugitive wrapping his chains around NOLAN’s throat. WEST Where's Nolan? LOPEZ Officer Nolan, report. NOLAN is being dragged back into the bushes and trying to keep the chains from choking him. He manages to get out his pepper spray and sprays it backward over his head, giving his captor a face full. The fugitive yells and drops NOLAN, who gets on his knees and points his gun at the man. NOLAN Don't move! LOPEZ and WEST arrive at the scene. LOPEZ Nolan? You okay? NOLAN Yes. LOPEZ Get control of him. WEST cuffs the prisoner as NOLAN looks sadly back at GRAHAM’s body. EXT. MOBILE COMMAND CENTER - CRASH SITE GREY All right, listen up. This is what we know so far. So, we have seven fugitives at large - BRADFORD (arriving with captive in tow) Six. GREY Good work. Correction, we have six fugitives at large. NOLAN (arriving with another captive) Five. GREY At this rate, I'd say we'd be home for dinner, but I know better. A prisoner on foot can sustain a pace of four miles per hour. And the clock started ticking 20 minutes ago. So we have a hard perimeter set up a mile out. If it was set up in time, it's just a matter of going door-to-door and running these fugitives down. If a fugitive gets past our perimeter, this turns from a recovery operation to a manhunt. And that puts the entire city at risk. So Bishop, Wong, Mitchell, Pileggi, your shops will fall back and man the perimeter. Bradford, Lopez, Keegan, and Willis, you'll join the grid search inside the zone. Command will advise you on the identities of the guys you're chasing as soon as we get them, but for now, assume that they are all extremely dangerous. Let's go get 'em. EXT. RESIDENTIAL STREET A patrol car is cruising along the streets making an announcement over the loudspeaker. OFFICER ON LOUDSPEAKER This is the Los Angeles Police Department. For your own safety, we ask you to lock your doors and stay inside due to an ongoing emergency. BISHOP and NOLAN are at a checkpoint where residents are subject to a brief search of their vehicles. BISHOP License and registration, please. Pop the trunk, please. (seeing NOLAN staring at nothing) Officer Nolan. (to the driver) All right, have a nice day. (to NOLAN) Hey, you sure you're okay? NOLAN Before that deputy died, he asked me to pass along a message. Shouldn't I be doing that? BISHOP You're doing exactly what you should be doing. Hard as it sounds, that message can wait. That bus was full of hardcore felons. Desperate men. If we don't catch them quickly, somebody else could die. NOLAN All right. EXT. RESIDENTIAL STREET BRADFORD and CHEN are cruising the neighborhood and see a man unloading groceries from his car. BRADFORD Sir, there's a shelter in place order in effect. We need you in your house. MAN WITH GROCERIES Okay. CHEN sees a group of men with weapons walking down the street. CHEN Oh. Tim. BRADFORD and CHEN get out of their shop with their weapons drawn. BRADFORD Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Get your hands where I can see them. Now! CHEN No, stay right there. LEWIS It's okay. We got permits for the weapons, and our ammo is stored separately, so it's legal. BRADFORD I don't care if it's legal. No good's gonna come from you guys running around here with assault rifles. LEWIS We heard prisoners were on the loose. We got a right to protect our neighborhood. CHEN Yeah, that's a job for law enforcement, not a ragtag militia. DARRELL emerges from a side yard with a hand on the collar of an ordinary-looking middle-aged man. DARRELL Got one! Got a fugitive! HECTOR Hey, get off me, man. I didn't do anything. Officers, please. BRADFORD Hey, let him go. That's not who we're looking for. HECTOR I kept telling him that! DARRELL You sure? He looks guilty as hell to me. At least check his papers. CHEN Let him go. Right now. (to HECTOR) Are you okay? HECTOR No, you should be arresting them. LEWIS Hey, screw that. The law says we're allowed to defend our neighborhood "when in grave danger." HECTOR I was trimming a hedge! BRADFORD All right, look, that's enough. Get back. (to HECTOR) Look, as bigoted as they are, they thought they were making a citizen's arrest, so they haven't broken the law. CHEN But their names will be in our report, so if you'd like to sue them for emotional damages, you can. LEWIS Whoa, hey, now - How about we just all, uh, go back and secure our home fronts. No hard feelings. HECTOR nods slightly, still annoyed. BRADFORD Fine. If I find out that you're back out here again, I'll have you arrested for violating California Penal Codes 372 and 647b. You got that? The men mutter and depart the scene. CHEN 647b is the code for prostitution. BRADFORD They don't know that. INT. PARKING GARAGE DISPATCH All units, possible fugitive sighting. Parking garage 19558 Sunset Boulevard. LOPEZ and WEST arrive on scene and the VALET comes running up to their shop. PARKING VALET Guy in an orange jumpsuit took a bunch of keys, ran up the ramp. LOPEZ 7-Adam-07, show us Code 6 on fugitive suspect. They park the shop sideways to prevent any cars from getting past them, then move along the rows of cars with their weapons drawn. LOPEZ hears a car alarm chirp, then a sedan comes hurtling down the ramp and pulls up just in time to avoid hitting the patrol car. LOPEZ and WEST run up to the car. LOPEZ Police! Turn off the engine and get out of the car now! Show me your hands. Open the door from the outside. Get down on your stomach. WEST What's your name? OSCAR HUTCHINSON Oscar Hutchinson. LOPEZ Control, we have fugitive Hutchinson in custody. HUTCHINSON I was only running because I thought the bus was gonna explode. WEST Uh-huh, is that why you stole a car, too? HUTCHINSON I always loved driving. Ah, I've been locked up for decades. I was kind of hoping to get a little "me" time in before you guys caught me. WEST I hope it was enough, 'cause your sentence is only gonna get longer now. HUTCHINSON Oh, I'm in forever, son. Every moment out here is gravy. EXT. STREET - CHECKPOINT NOLAN You're free to go. Thank you. License and registration, please. (to the next driver) Okay there, Mr Bernstein? Mr. BERNSTEIN looks tense and upset. BERNSTEIN Yeah. Yes. NOLAN Where you coming from today? BERNSTEIN Pre-school. NOLAN We're looking for some men who escaped from prison. You haven't seen anyone like that, have you? BERNSTEIN No, sir. NOLAN Would you pop the trunk for me? BERNSTEIN What? He looks like a deer in the headlights. NOLAN I need you to pop the trunk. NOLAN catches BISHOP’s eye and she moves toward the back of the car. BERNSTEIN looks at NOLAN, almost in tears, and shakes his head. NOLAN looks in the backseat and sees an empty child safety seat, then looks at BERNSTEIN, points toward the trunk, and mouths, “your kid?” BERNSTEIN nods. NOLAN writes something on a piece of paper and hands it to BERNSTEIN. NOLAN Mr. Bernstein, so sorry to take up your time today. Thank you for your cooperation. Have a nice day. BERNSTEIN drives away. BISHOP You let him go? NOLAN Only way to save that kid. BISHOP And what if you're wrong? INT. DARK GARAGE BERNSTEIN gets out of his car and goes to open the trunk. BERNSTEIN We're clear. I did what you wanted, now give me my daughter. You can take my car. The prisoner in the trunk has a child at gunpoint. He takes BERNSTEIN’s keys as the latter grabs his daughter and ducks aside - and the lights come up. The car is in the station’s sally port, surrounded by cops. BISHOP Drop your gun! INT. MOBILE COMMAND CENTER - CRASH SITE GREY So, our good news first. Three more fugitives were apprehended, leaving just two at large. But those two are gonna be hell to catch. Which is why command asked Jessica Russo to assist us. Jessica? RUSSO Yeah, so at this point, we're gonna have to assume that these guys have gotten past the perimeter, which means that we're gonna have to get inside their heads to figure out where they're gonna go. BRADFORD Predictive analytics. RUSSO You sound skeptical. BRADFORD No, ma'am. I just found the best way to catch a criminal is to hit the streets. RUSSO Well, that's because you have no experience doing it any other way. (pointing to a mug shot on the screen) Marcos Gibson. Only 24 years old, but he's been a member of the 54th Street gang for over a decade. He was recently sentenced to 12 years in Victorville for aggravated assault and attempted murder. GREY The 5-4 will do everything they can to help him get away. BISHOP Including spiriting him out of the state. BRADFORD I've got a contact inside the five-four that might be able to give us some insight. GREY Go talk to him. RUSSO Okay, good. Our next fugitive is Caleb Jost. He is, in my opinion, the more dangerous of the two. He is 44 years old, a former investment banker. Sentenced five years for securities fraud and another eight for biting off the nose of his Deputy AG during his arrest. He is testament to the fact that psychopaths can carry a briefcase as easily as a grab bag. GREY The FBI believes Caleb hid significant resources before he was arrested. RUSSO Which he's gonna need to avoid going back to prison. NOLAN So we have to dig into the FBI leads and figure out the location of that money before he gets there. RUSSO That's exactly right. Are you up for the challenge, Officer Nolan? NOLAN Yes, ma'am. INT. STATION - HOLDING RUSSO Okay, great, then you and Officer Bishop can stay with me while everybody else runs down more obvious leads. Okay? All right, here we go. LOPEZ and WEST are processing OSCAR HUTCHINSON. HUTCHINSON Grand theft auto? Really? I barely made it 100 yards. LOPEZ There isn't a distance requirement. You stole a car, which means we gotta process you before we ship you back to prison. HUTCHINSON Hey, I'm not complaining. This place is like the Ritz compared to Victorville. LOPEZ Get him squared away while I contact the Sheriff's Department about procedure. She leaves the room and WEST takes charge of HUTCHINSON. WEST You know the drill. Take your shoes off. HUTCHINSON West? I knew a West in my youth. Percy. Any relation? WEST Yeah. He's my dad. HUTCHINSON Oh, yeah? Yeah, I guess I see the resemblance. You must have got your tall gene from your moms. WEST So what, my old man arrested you? HUTCHINSON Yeah, well, it was a little bit more complicated than that. WEST How so? HUTCHINSON Well, this was the '90s. The streets were different back then. And your dad was going after some pretty big players. He - He didn't always sweat the small stuff. WEST So you're saying he let you go. HUTCHINSON Uh, yeah, depending on the day. I'd give him a little intel. He'd look the other way. But not before messing with me. This one time, he caught me with some dope. He told me if I could outrun him, he'd cut me loose. WEST My dad's pretty fast. HUTCHINSON Yeah, we tied. I was, like, 20 pounds lighter back then. And I was high on crank, you know. WEST I'm sorry, but this does not sound like my dad. HUTCHINSON We were all gangsters back then, son. Criminals and five-oh alike. INT. STATION - HALLWAY CHEN What's predictive analytics? BRADFORD Using data from the past to predict the future. Feds love that kind of stuff. They'd rather sit in front of a computer than hit the streets and scuff their loafers. CHEN Still, if it helps solve a crime or find a fugitive, isn't it worth using? BRADFORD Whose side are you on? CHEN I didn't know there were sides. But yours, definitely yours. They meet up with DEACON JOE in the lobby. BRADFORD Deacon, thanks for coming in. DEACON No problem. I figured I'd be hearing from you today. CHEN Hi. DEACON Hi. Deacon Joe. CHEN Lucy Chen. DEACON Bradford's next victim. I remember when your T.O. was the one wearing the long sleeves. CHEN Oh, you got pictures? DEACON I like her. BRADFORD I'm thrilled. Deacon was my first arrest. Also one of the few to be rehabilitated in maximum security prison. DEACON Man, I swear to God, every time I see you, it's like a time machine. I mean, since we met, I did six years in Chino, got clean, left the life, started up a family. Only thing that changed about you is the lines on your face. BRADFORD What lines? If you were expecting to hear from me, then you know why you're here. Marcos Gibson. Look, I need to get to him before he hooks up with the 5-4. DEACON Yeah, Marcos was one of my kids for a while. I lost him to the 5-4. But they're the last place he's gonna go right now. BRADFORD Why? DEACON He was knocking boots with Keon's woman. Right before the trial. CHEN Who's - Who's Keon? BRADFORD Leader of the 5-4. This kid must have a death wish. DEACON Yeah, if Keon gets ahold of Marcos before you guys do, he'll kill him. INT. MOBILE COMMAND CENTER - CRASH SITE RUSSO Officer Bishop, any update on Caleb Jost? BISHOP Uniforms have visited his entire extended family. No one's seen or heard from him. RUSSO If we believe they are telling the truth. BISHOP Exactly. NOLAN Um - Just give me a sec. He walks over to talk to one of the sheriff's deputies. NOLAN Excuse me. Did you know that deputy who died? DEPUTY NICKERSON Graham? Yeah. NOLAN My condolences. Um - He asked me to pass a message along to his wife. I just need to know how to get in touch with her. NICKERSON Graham wasn't married. NOLAN Oh, um - Maybe a girlfriend, then. Her name is Beth. NICKERSON Graham was single. He never even brought a date to the Christmas party. NOLAN You sure? NICKERSON Yeah. Graham was a bit of a loner. We, uh - We, uh, used to give him a hard time about it. NOLAN Okay, um - Thanks. NICKERSON Yeah. NOLAN turns away and RUSSO comes up to him. RUSSO Did you find something? NOLAN Oh, um, no. That was a bit of a side project. RUSSO Okay, well, it's not really an appropriate time for that. NOLAN Of course, you're right, but, um - RUSSO But what? NOLAN I-I was with the deputy when he died. He asked me to give a message to someone named Beth, and now it turns out he's single. RUSSO Uh, well, a mom or a sister maybe? NOLAN Maybe. It sounded romantic. A-Anyway, I should be getting back to work. RUSSO His death must have been traumatic for you. NOLAN I'm fine. RUSSO Boom. Lying destroys rapport, remember? NOLAN Right. His leg was torn off in the accident. I wasn't expecting to see that. RUSSO You know, I will never forget the first catastrophic injury that I saw. But at least you have something positive to focus on. If you need any help finding her, please let me know. NOLAN Thank you. BISHOP I think I might've found something. I ran a search of names from Caleb's life against recent dispatch calls. Discovered a wellness check that was called in for the aunt of Caleb's ex-wife. I guess she's a daily churchgoer, but she didn't show up today. NOLAN She could have just gone to the movies, or maybe planned to go later. RUSSO Maybe, or her routine was disturbed by a visit from our fugitive. Good work, Officer Bishop. Go check that out. INT. STATION - HOLDING WEST is escorting HUTCHINSON into a holding cell. WEST Prison transport will be here soon. HUTCHINSON Lucky me. Hey, listen, you see your old man, tell him I said "hi." And I haven't forgotten. WEST Forgotten what? HUTCHINSON The .45 he planted. The reason I'm doin' life in prison. WEST You're saying that my dad framed you? HUTCHINSON Well, no, we were good while I was informing on guys. I think he made some pretty heavy busts. But when I stopped being useful, cops found a murder weapon in my apartment. WEST Let me guess, for a crime that you didn't commit. HUTCHINSON No. I killed that dude. It's just there wasn't any evidence. Not until your daddy planted that gun on me. Bet you haven't heard that story at the dinner table. INT. STATION - BREAK ROOM CHEN is filling coffee to-go cups when WEST walks in. WEST Hey, uh, have you seen Lopez? CHEN Oh, uh, yeah, she's in the bullpen talking to Tim, and I'm just getting us some fuel before we hit the street. You okay? WEST Yeah. No. Look, I-I don't know. This fugitive we grabbed has been getting under my skin. Basically said that my dad was a dirty cop back in the day. CHEN Your dad? No way. That guy's just trying to push your buttons. WEST Right? CHEN Yeah. Commander West is I.A. This guy is - WEST An ex-drug dealer who is doing life for murder. CHEN See? Case closed. WEST Thank you. Uh, when you put it that way, I don't even know why I was worried. CHEN Yeah, I mean, your grandma, on the other hand, I heard she'd cut a bitch for a dollar back in the day. WEST Back in the day? Hell, that woman will cut a bitch now. INT. STATION - HALLWAY BRADFORD Hey, uh - you think I've changed since you've met me? LOPEZ You got more annoying. BRADFORD I'm serious. Have I changed at all? LOPEZ Sure. BRADFORD How? What do you mean? LOPEZ You're older. What you went through with Isabel certainly changed you. BRADFORD Made me different, or just made me more - me? LOPEZ What's this about? BRADFORD Just wondering if I've been treading water a little you know, not challenging myself. LOPEZ Since when does Tim Bradford do introspection? BRADFORD Never mind. CHEN comes up with the coffees. CHEN Hey. We got a plan of action to find Marcos? BRADFORD Hit the streets, sweat some more of his people. (to LOPEZ) I'll see you later. LOPEZ Hey, Bradford. You've also gotten dumber. Does that count? CHEN What was that about? BRADFORD Inside joke. (looks at his phone) Hot damn. CHEN What is it? BRADFORD Text from Deacon. He's got Marcos. EXT. RESIDENTIAL STREET, NIGHT BISHOP and NOLAN are out of their car, paying a visit to CALEB’s relative. BISHOP It's number 2354. NOLAN What's Caleb's connection to this place again? BISHOP His ex-wife's aunt lives here. NOLAN Was the ex an ex before he went away to prison or after? BISHOP After, I think. What does it matter? NOLAN Well, if they were still married when he went to prison, there's a good chance he hid some money here. BISHOP Which would give him reason to come here after getting through our perimeter. This is the house. Okay, tactical recommendation. Knock or recon? NOLAN Recon. This guy bites off noses. I don't want to get surprised by him. I'll go low. (they approach the house) Bishop, door jamb's busted. BISHOP 7-Adam-15, requesting backup at 2354 Sawyer. Location of possible fugitive suspect Caleb Jost. They draw their weapons and move quietly into the house, following the sound of someone whimpering. BISHOP ends up at the doorway to a dining area, with NOLAN on the other side. CALEB is pulling cash out of the fireplace, with a string tied to his wrist; the string leads to the trigger of a shotgun taped to the head of AUNT SALLY, who’s duct-taped to a nearby chair. NOLAN It's over, Caleb. CALEB You know, I felt a little stupid taping up Aunt Sallie, but I'm feeling pretty good about it now. (seeing BISHOP) Hey! Stay back or I am repainting the walls in here crimson. NOLAN Come on, Caleb. You're too smart a guy to be pulling that trigger. Right now, you're looking at aggravated assault. That might add a couple years to your sentence, but if you kill her - CALEB Stop. Stop trying to reason with me. I hate prison. If I got a shot at not going back, I'm gonna take it, so back the hell up and get me someone who can make a deal, or I am pulling this trigger. INT. PATROL CAR - BRADFORD/CHEN, NIGHT They turn into a street where several men are milling around talking. BRADFORD Control, show us on site at 1115 Amador Street. Damn it. 5-4 must've heard Marcos is at Deacon's house. CHEN What do we do? BRADFORD Keep your cool and get ready for trouble. MAN Hello, Officer. Lovely evening. BRADFORD Sure is. What are you guys doing out here? MAN Oh, you know, just exercising our constitutional right to assemble. BRADFORD God bless America. MAN Mm-hmm. BRADFORD Well, I suggest you all assemble somewhere else. MAN Is that an order? BRADFORD Consider it a little friendly advice. MAN Well, we appreciate you looking out for us, Officer, but we ain't going nowhere. BRADFORD Then maybe I'll see you later. MAN Count on it. He moves away and BRADFORD gets on the radio as he pulls into DEACON’s driveway. BRADFORD Control, patch me through to 7-L-20. GREY 7-Adam-19, report. BRADFORD Yeah, we got a bit of a situation here, Sergeant. Approximately 15 gang members are gearing up to take out our fugitive, Marcos Gibson. Chen and I made it through their lines, but the 5-4's gonna come after this guy soon. GREY I just sent all available units to Nolan's hostage situation over in Culver City. But I will reorient some back to you. BRADFORD Sir, this is a family neighborhood. If bullets start flying, a lot of kids are gonna get hurt. GREY What are you saying, Bradford? BRADFORD Have the units stage away from our location until overwhelming force arrives. Anything less than that's gonna come with a body count. We'll do our best with what we got until then. CHEN What are the odds they'll change their minds and leave? (more cars pull up and more men get out) Oh, come on. BRADFORD knocks on the door and DEACON opens it. DEACON What are we gonna do? BRADFORD Let's start with you letting us in. MARCOS is standing in DEACON’s living room. MARCOS First time I've ever been happy to see cops. BRADFORD Hook him up, Boot. MARCOS What? Whoa, hang on. No, you - I gotta keep my hands free in case I gotta fight. CHEN I hate to break it to you, but if this gets to fighting, your hands aren't gonna help. Turn around. Turn around. Now. BRADFORD Can we escape out the back? DEACON No, no, they got guys out there, too. I saw them when Keon rolled up. MEN OUTSIDE Bring him out! We know he in there! We'll be here all night. Trying to act like this fool ain't here. Yo, send that little punk on out! Bring him out already! INT. AUNT SALLY’S HOUSE NOLAN So how does someone go from financial crimes to this? CALEB I'm an overachiever. Where's my negotiator? NOLAN On the way. You can talk to me while we wait. CALEB You're a nobody. I want a somebody with authority. RUSSO and two SWAT men come in the front door. RUSSO comes up to NOLAN. RUSSO How you doing? NOLAN I'm a little stressed. RUSSO Only a little? Well, then you're fine. CALEB Who are you? RUSSO Smart setup. SWAT can't shoot you through the windows, and we can't rush you from the doorways without you pulling the trigger. CALEB You my negotiator? RUSSO Nope. She nods to NOLAN and they step out of sight to confer. NOLAN You're not? RUSSO No, I'm only here to advise. Besides, guys like that, you have to keep off balance. NOLAN Well, that wasn't in your book. RUSSO Well, I can't give away all my secrets. NOLAN So what do we do here? RUSSO Okay, good question. So, I re-read Caleb's file on the way over here. NOLAN And? Cut to DINING ROOM. CALEB (to BISHOP) You don't say much, do you? BISHOP If you kill that woman, I'm gonna shoot you in the face. A lot. CALEB Good to know. NOLAN steps back into view. NOLAN Okay, Caleb. Here's the thing. After a brief discussion with my associate, we've come to the conclusion that you're full of crap. You're not suicidal. You're a narcissist. Stuck in a chimney, with no chance for escape. BISHOP takes a step into the room. CALEB Hey! Hey! S-Stay back! NOLAN The only way you get out of this room alive is if you give up right now. CALEB makes a decision; he raises his hands in surrender and loosens the string. BISHOP comes over to cut it away and free AUNT SALLY while NOLAN takes charge of CALEB. NOLAN Get up. Turn around. Hands behind your head. Interlace your fingers. Other one. Come on. Your other hand. You're under arrest. RUSSO That took guts, Officer Nolan. NOLAN You said when push comes to shove, he'd surrender. RUSSO Well, yeah. But I could've been wrong. INT. DEACON’S HOUSE, NIGHT BRADFORD and CHEN are looking out the window at the crowd of men, who are whacking at their patrol car with baseball bats. BRADFORD That's gonna be a lot of paperwork for you, Boot. CHEN Seriously? That's what you're thinking about right now? Hypothetically, is there ever a scenario where we just, you know, give them what they want? Where we, you know, balance one life against the lives of many lives and make that hard call? BRADFORD That call isn't ours to make. Look, we're here to serve and protect. We don't get to decide who we serve or who we protect. CHEN So you're willing to die for that guy? BRADFORD I am unwilling to let fear make me do something I'll be ashamed of in the light of day. DEACON opens the front door. CHEN Whoa, hey, where are you going? DEACON I'm gonna talk. He goes outside and BRADFORD moves to follow him. BRADFORD Damn it. You stay here. No matter what happens to me, you protect him. CHEN I will. KEON has punched DEACON in the stomach when BRADFORD comes walking up. BRADFORD Hey, leave him alone. You want to beat someone up, I'm right here. KEON Only one I want is Marcos. You give him up, we out of here. BRADFORD I can't do that. KEON Look, I got no beef with you or Joe. But that fool in there he was creeping with my old lady. So he gots to get dealt with! MEN Yeah, that's right. Mm-hmm. Yeah. KEON Give up. You're alone. Outnumbered. BRADFORD You know, it was pointed out to me today that I've been doing patrol a long time. Maybe too long. You know, I've seen a lot of friends move up and on. Promotions. Other agencies. KEON I don't give a damn, Cop. BRADFORD Well, you should. 'Cause one thing I've learned all these years is that I'm never alone. And I'm never outnumbered. A helicopter can be heard overhead, and a spotlight falls on KEON and BRADFORD as other cops move in on the group. BRADFORD draws his weapon and aims it at KEON. BRADFORD You're under arrest. Turn around, get down on your knees. Turn around! Hands behind your head. Call it in, Boot. CHEN 7-Adam-19, last fugitive in custody. Show us Code 4. INT. STATION - CARPORT A sheriff's van is waiting to transport prisoners. WEST comes in with HUTCHINSON. HUTCHINSON Tell your old man I said hi. WEST Yeah, I don't think I will. HUTCHINSON Why? You afraid of what he might say? WEST Nope, I just don't want to bother him with a bunch of nonsense. HUTCHINSON Oh, you don't believe me. That's cool. Every kid should worship their dad. But if you want to find out the truth about him, read my file. LOPEZ What was that about? WEST Nothing - I hope. CALEB enters, escorted by NOLAN. CALEB Your partner's crazy. NOLAN Not my partner. She's my T.O. CALEB What the hell does that mean? NOLAN Oh, you've got some time on your hands, Caleb. Look it up. He hands CALEB over to a deputy, who speaks to another deputy. DEPUTY You ready for him, Elizabeth? ELIZABETH OHLSEN Yeah. NOLAN Elizabeth? ELIZABETH Yeah? NOLAN Anyone call you "Beth"? ELIZABETH Why? NOLAN Did you know Graham? The deputy who passed away? ELIZABETH Well, yeah. We - We worked together for the last five years. NOLAN I was with him when he died. He asked me to pass a message along to Beth. ELIZABETH What message? NOLAN He told me to tell her he loved her. ELIZABETH (teary-eyed) You're lying. NOLAN No, that's the last thing he said. Is that you? Were you together? ELIZABETH He was, um my friend. There was a time that I, um I thought he'd ask me out. I wanted him to. He never did. NOLAN Well, I think he regretted that in the end. I'm sorry for your loss. ELIZABETH Thanks. INT. STATION - GREY’S OFFICE RUSSO You sure you still want me to come to dinner? I mean, it's been a bit of a day. GREY Wife's orders. I bring you or I don't come home. BRADFORD steps into the office. BRADFORD Hey. Oh, sorry, I-I can come back. GREY No. What's on your mind? BRADFORD I, um I was thinking about taking the sergeant's exam. GREY Really? BRADFORD You think it's a bad idea? GREY I think it's about time. RUSSO (brightly) I hear there might be some openings coming up. GREY gives her a look. GREY The test is in a couple months. That means you're gonna cram a hell of a lot of studying in to get ready. You up for it? Otherwise you have to wait two years for the next exam. BRADFORD Yeah, I am. Thanks. GREY No problem. BRADFORD It's nice to meet you. RUSSO Yes. BRADFORD departs. RUSSO (off GREY's look) What? GREY What do you mean, "What"? RUSSO Oh, come on. Don't look at me like that. GREY Hanging my business out there like that? RUSSO Stop it. GREY Whatever. RUSSO I miss pushing your buttons. GREY I don't. INT. STATION - BULLPEN NOLAN is in street clothes, wrapping up a conversation with a man who walks away. Then NOLAN catches RUSSO coming out of GREY’s area. NOLAN Pleasure. Hey. RUSSO Hi, did you did you ever find her? Your Beth? NOLAN Yeah, I did. RUSSO Good. She walks past him. NOLAN Uh, you know, you were wrong. RUSSO Uh, excuse me? NOLAN You said there was nothing in my past to indicate I could connect with people in high-stress situations. I mean, obviously, negotiating with a suicide bomber is stressful, but, honestly, you need to try telling a single mother of four that her kitchen is delayed 'cause her tile's on backorder. Or convincing a bank to give you an extra week to come up with a mortgage. RUSSO I-I guess I-I had never thought of it that way. NOLAN Well, now you do. They grin at each other. RUSSO Yes, I do. Um - I'm gonna get going. NOLAN Right. RUSSO Yeah. She turns to go again and is stopped when NOLAN speaks. NOLAN Um, sorry. One last thing. Could I get you to sign my book? I know it's nerdy, but, honestly, I've - I've never actually met someone who's written a book before. He pulls a book out of his bag. RUSSO Sure, yes, of course. NOLAN Thank you. RUSSO takes the book and checks her pockets. RUSSO Um - I-I need a pen. NOLAN Uh, yes. (hands her a pen) RUSSO Okay, thank you. NOLAN Thank you for this. RUSSO There you are. She finishes signing and hands him back the book. NOLAN All right. RUSSO Have a good night, Officer Nolan. And good work today. NOLAN Thanks. You too. RUSSO walks away and NOLAN opens the book to see what she wrote. For a moment he looks startled; then he gets out his phone and makes a call. INT. STATION - HALLWAY RUSSO is on her way out when her phone rings. RUSSO Hello? in the BULLPEN NOLAN Too soon? RUSSO looks around and sees NOLAN smiling at her. She smiles back. Category:Transcripts